


idée fixe

by pluto44



Category: - - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 17:33:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19178101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pluto44/pseuds/pluto44
Summary: and at the first look , his attention was fixed on him .-----this is a joke , hope yall like this bois , enjoy the shit i spouted .





	idée fixe

 

> _Obsession is just a word the lazy use to describe the dedicated . I was dedicated to one thing , and only one thing . That one thing was him , Saif . He was so beautiful , so perfect , so mine . But he didn’t knew he was mine , but it’s okay , he will . With time , he will melt into me like how butter melts into bread . I want to walk the streets with him encased in my skin . I simply want him ._

 

“ Hey you , finally awake ? You were trying to bypass mak cik guard right ? What in the world were you thinking ? Poor fella , you walked straight into JDM . Same as us , and that 2 pointer sitting there . “

 With Adam referring to me as a 2 pointer , I turned my head , ready to bark out some sort of insult straight to his face when I saw him . Boy looked like a deer in the headlights , so innocent , so fragile , so scared . It struck something in my heart , and whatever it was , I liked the feeling of it . While I was stuck in my own thoughts , a chuckle brought me back to reality .

“ yes , you’re correct . Goody two shoes Hazeem  , tried to sneak out , only to get caught by one of the prefects. “

His face lit up with that stupid joke , and that tingle in my heart became more prominent . It felt like something was lighting itself up in there , and it felt equally painful and warm .

“ Ah shut your trap Adam , you’re the reason we got caught in the drain pipes , if it weren’t for your sneeze , we would’ve been free men . “

Laughter consumed the air around us , it mostly came from the new boy which I don’t even know the name of . His laugh sounded like shit , it sounded like a mixture of Santa Claus and a donkey . Absolute shit but somewhat , endearing ? I don’t understand why .

“ where are we ? “

Such a stupid question , but I couldn’t have said that out loud . He was a new kid , completely , blissfully unaware of this room , and it’s consequences’ .

“ Good question Saif , this is where we wait for our punishment . Basically the prefects locked us up and left us to rot in this room and we are to wait here until the principal arrives . It’ll probably take three more hours for him to get to school , so you might as well get comfy . “

Saif . So that’s his name .

“ Honestly , I think he’s gonna let you off easily , considering this is your first offence . you’re probably just gonna get suspended for like , two weeks and you’ll be back at school by then . “

My mouth went off on it’s own . Adam was surprised that I spoke . Hell , even I was surprised I spoke . Knowing well that I didn’t really like talking to people I barely knew , this was a weird thing to happen . God forbids this turns into a habit .

“ Did you just speak ? “

Adam just blurted it out , disbelief scribbled all over his face . It was somewhat funny , somewhat . I decided to ignore him , and turn my attention to the new kid .

“ Saif , was it ? Tell me , why did you suddenly popped up here in this shitbang of a school ? “

I have never seen someone whip their entire head as fast as this kid did . He looked at me as if I asked him why did his mother decided to shag his father and produce him .

“ Well , I wanted a change of pace so here I am .“

Adam snorted as if it was something funny .

“ and pray tell , what was the change of pace you were expecting ? Trying to flee the quarters only to be caught by the prefects ? HAH that’s a good joke alright . “

The look from Saif’s face changed from neutral to being embarrassed about it . It was somewhat pleasant to look at , it was , cute ? Before I could interject and add my own opinion to it , one of the doors opened to reveal Ayden behind it , face looking somewhat stern and , was that pity I saw on his face ?

“ The principal is here , and he wants to see all three of you now . He’s in a slightly bad mood , just wanting to warn you guys . Be careful of your words , especially you  the new kid . “

The principal has arrived ? I shot a quick glance to the clock hanging from the wall . It’s only been an hour or so . It was surprising as he was almost always late , and an asshole . I heard Adam sigh before starting his sentence ,

“ and tell me , Ayden , when the fuck isn’t he in a bad mood ? The old man’s face only had two settings , either being constipated or being a shithead . “

Ayden tried to conceal his smile of delight , I knew he was thinking the same thing we were , but he had to keep his calm and act like a good little slave of the headmaster he was forced to be . I stood up , striding towards the door and the two followed my lead .

‘ let’s hope he doesn’t lose his shit seeing me ‘ I said a somewhat prayer in my head before knocking on his office door .


End file.
